


Jane Doe

by Danaeka



Series: Death Can't Be My Release [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Change of Identity, F/M, Fiveya Week, Fiveya Week 2020, Immortal Vanya Hargreeves, Immortality, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: Hi! Almost done! Tomorrow's post it the ending of this! Damn... Imma make these three a small series later...This is dedicated to sunchime because of the amazing art she's made for all of Fiveya week. Got it her tumblr and admire it.Day Six: Endings/Beginnings
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Death Can't Be My Release [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Jane Doe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime/gifts).



> Hi! Almost done! Tomorrow's post it the ending of this! Damn... Imma make these three a small series later... 
> 
> This is dedicated to sunchime because of the amazing art she's made for all of Fiveya week. Got it her tumblr and admire it. 
> 
> Day Six: Endings/Beginnings

[Sunchime's tumblr](https://liquidsparks.tumblr.com/post/634083619197140992/come-to-me-with-secrets-bare-ill-love-you-more)

* * *

Vanya had felt the bullet come to her mouth a few seconds after she was shot yet she would have no pulse for about an hour (or until she decided Vanya was good to go.) So she fell asleep.

She woke up in a wooden box, six feet under the ground. How'd she know? She sure as hell didn't go to sleep with her suit and shoes on. She also swore she wasn't a vampire and thus, didn't sleep inside a coffin in her basement. Yet that was her current predicament, Vanya was inside a coffin, buried underground.

Her mind flashed to the week before, how she had been tricked, how she was forced to do some things she would've never done to her family, to Allison.

Maybe she should stay down here a few days. Pretend to be dead, a feeling she would never know because her curse was immortality. She deserved to spend her days here, underground, paying for killing Pogo, paying for killing mom and paying… For almost ending the world twice. She was the reason Five had suffered so much in the apocalyptic wasteland, she was the reason he had to kill people to get a chance at a decent life.

She was the reason Allison got her kid taken away, she had sent a personal copy to Patrick, one that provided pictures of Allison's Umbrella Academy days… She heard about him after she lost the lawsuit against her sister, he offered to pay her back the money she had to give to Allison, as insistent as he was, she agreed on it.

She was the reason Diego got kicked out of the police academy, once again she sent them a copy of her book, with evidence of his many killings as a child who, even if all of them had immunity to murder charges thanks to dear dad when he was alive… That didn't save him from getting evicted.

Luther, Ben and Klaus were the least affected because of her novel, they never got a chance to read it and, Vanya never managed to write anything bad on Ben, he was an angel all the time and the only time she mentioned it was for his death. One mustn't speak bad of the dead and Ben had been one for many years now. Would he wonder why she wasn't there?

With those thoughts she went back to sleep.

* * *

She finally got out after a few (ten) sleep sessions. Her eyes burned a little at the stupid amount of sunlight that was shining down on them that day. Vanya huffed while she cleaned her suit of the dust, fixed her tie, finally spit the bullet, and got on her maryway.

The graveyard was easily her favorite spot, it was so peaceful and quiet most of the time, from time to time she managed to see small, white figures moving from side to side, like chasing each other… How did those kids die? Did they enjoy life? Were they in a happy family? Sometimes she felt her power was a blessing, as a kid it sure felt so. She was immediately thankful when she woke up with a coppery and metalic taste in her mouth that day in her father's office. She belonged in the academy. Vanya Hargreeves belonged…

And yet none of her siblings stopped to spare her a glance. By dying Vanya Hargreeves formed part of the academy and… By living in it Vanya Hargreeves was never welcomed in it.

The twists of life.

On her way to the entrance she saw a funeral being held. Many were crying as white roses were placed on the coffin, many of them shone in the light… She stood near a tree, watching.

Was this what hers looked like? She was asleep, she wouldn't know…

"Hello dear…" It had startled her a bit, locking down she saw an old man.

"Hi" Vanya whispered back.

"You knew her?" He gestured towards the small ceremony.

"No, I come from another funeral." She smiled sadly. Letting a heavy sigh fall from her lips to give her more realism. She had to sell it.

"Oh, who's?"

"My sister. I mean… I didn't even know she was my sister, she just sort of died, and here I am." That was probably the best summary she would be able to give without actually lying to the man.

"Different fathers?" It was a blunt question. She liked it.

"More like they abandoned me as a kid." She huffed indignantly. "I was in foster care until I turned eighteen, then I left and now they contact me to come to the bitch's funeral. I wanted to spit in her face." Vanya didn't know where that story came from, she just blurted it out as it came, she even had believed it herself for a moment.

"Now now deary… one mustn't taunt the dead"

"Death can kiss my ass" he chuckled, then she remembered something "I saw many graves that read 'Jane Done' and 'John Doe'. Why's that?"

That wasn't a lie, on her way down she managed to notice one in specific, probably because of the eagle statue on top of it. She held no memorial, no quote, no nothing, just the name and the date of death. She was kind of guessing why? After all, Vanya did see the same name in the same fashion at least another eight times. She also noticed the 'Johns Doe', John being the exact male variable of Jane…

"Ah, see? Those are the names given to those not identificated… Those with no family to claim their bodies and thus, they get that name and a serial number." He looked at her. "Why'd you say so?"

"Well, for once they looked very plain, and for second that's my actual name." She laughed dryly. It might as well be her name now. She was killed, shot by the only person on the planet she trusted and she felt betrayed by life itself. She now had no family.

"It is?" He laughed. "That's a first."

"It is indeed. Guess I'll mark a difference on that pattern when I die. Huh?" Vanya liked to joke about her death. Mainly because as much as she taunted the skeleton in the black cloak, he just wouldn't come for her.

"I guess you'll do…"

* * *

She had asked people, many times on the street (paying a good amount of cash) that, if they saw her again, they'd scream 'Vanya' at her. Not once had she looked back, she had remained strong and after a year, she responded almost involuntarily to the name 'Jane'. She bribed someone to find an actual birth certificate of the same year or one after 1989 (one who had died same year as her) that died recently and no one had reclaimed the stuff, Vanya was very specific on the name, 'Jane Doe'.

She also went to her own grave many times a month, mainly because there was no one down there, no one would bother her, not as if her family would bother to visit.

One particular day she was surprised to find the whole Hargreeves clan there. So she went back.

Next time she came, Five was talking to her.

She decided to sit below a tree, listening.

"Hey there Vanya…" He whispered, placing a fluffernutter in front of the grave. "I have many things to tell you… For one, Allison's pregnant, she um… Says that if she has a girl, she'll name it Vanya and, that since your name is a boy's name too, it'll work just fine."

Vanya swore he sniffled.

"I got into a college… Harvard to be exact, they offered a full scholarship and I was thinking of you when I accepted it…" She wasn't staying to hear more bull crap. She wasn't the reason he agreed. That she was sure. So she left.

On her death anniversary a few years later she saw them all again, with her not aging one bit, she didn't realize how much time had really passed, Five looked closer to eighteen by the second, and everyone else was starting to show wrinkles.

"You knew her?" She called from behind them.

They all turned back to look at her, she knew they wouldn't recognize her as her looks had to be changed quite a bit to match the 'Jane Doe' identity Mark was able to snatch for her, but she recognized the gleam in Five's eyes. He knew who she was… And she was intrigued.

Vanya knew the rest of them were confused since, at first glance she did look slightly the same, a dash of familiar… Just not exactly.

"Yeah… She was our… Our sister." Five answered, still looking at her in the eye.

"Sister? This woman's papers said 'no living family'" she smirked at them, Five would bite the bullet, she knew so.

"No… What?!" Five got close enough to her face, up close she could see the big development in 'handsomeness' he had had. His face for once was always square, strong looking jaw with marked cheekbones, his green eyes were popping against his skin, his hair was black, combed to the side, and that beard, oh that beard suited him so much.

"No living family" she said again all the while admiring her brother. 'Look. My dad works here, he said this grave here," she looked at the grave, finger pointing down while thumb pointed at her, "has a woman who once wrote a book that caused her whole family to hate her, she was then mysteriously killed and all charges dropped because the killers have influence." She said, adding that sarcastic dead humor she used to have.

"What's your name?" Five asked, recognizing that tone.

"Jane Doe" as they were about to question her. It started pouring. "Oh damn, I gotta run. Violins can't get wet. Hope you make amends." Vanya started to walk back, grinning internally at her success… Until Five did something only he would do.

"Vanya!"

… Vanya turned involuntarily.

Damn! She had spent so many years preparing, training herself to not react to her given name and all it took to throw all that to the trash was Five Fucking Hargreeves. She closed her eyes shut, breathing through her nose heavily, waiting for them to say something.

"So it really is you, Vanya?" Klaus got closer to her, trying to grasp her hands, she put them in her pocket.

"Yes. It's me." She whispered, defeated. "Look, violins really can't get wet, I have to go" she tried turning again but Five jumped towards her, grabbing her arm.

"You're not leaving Vanya. Not now."

"Five, I need to leave l, I don't have any umbrella and the rain is going to ruin my professional Violin!" Vanya accentuated the word 'professional', giving it a clear important meaning.

"Then let's get below a tree! But you're not escaping this time! We have to talk!"

Knowing this conversation wasn't going anywhere she decided to agree. She came to the cemetery frequently, sat on her grave, played music, wrote, then she left. She repeated it so much the owner of the place knew her by heart, so when she came knocking on the door, asking for a place to pass the storm, the owner agreed immediately.

About ten minutes later with dry clothes and a cup of tea (and coffee for Five) they started talking.

"How are you-" Allison asked before getting cut off.

"I'm immortal" she answered immediately.

"What do you-" she tried again to have the same result.

"Can't die"

"How'd you find ou-" this time it was Klaus, who she once again interrupted.

"Suicide."

Five had had enough, the next question was voiced by him.

"Okay, no one's asking the real questions here. Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to hide this from us? Did dad know? Why did you disappear for four years?" Vanya sighed.

"You might wanna have Claire leave" she suggested.

"This… This isn't Claire, she's Vanya, names after you" Allison corrected while sending her child to the other room. She blinked a few times, confused as she hadn't believed Five back then, Vanya brushed it off.

"I already knew I had powers, I have to… Keep dying in order to have White weak, she doesn't do good while I'm having to, you know, build up organs again. Dad did know. He was the one who trained me, I can spit bullets, because it's the easiest method to die…" She pulled out a pocket pistol, loaded it with a few bullets (which she counted in front of them) and placed it against her head. "I just do this- bang-" Vanya's head fell to the side just to straighten again a few seconds later, coughing a bit while reaching to grab a tissue to clean her mouth and show them the clean bullet in a bloodied napkin. -"and I'm as good as new, but if you were to take my pulse I don't have one at the moment."

"You didn't actually fire…" Diego stuttered. She tossed him the small gun in return.

"Check the bullets, you saw me load four."

Five and Diego checked the gun, counted two bullets at the cylinder, one in the barrel and the other one was held in the bloodied napkin. Still, Diego touched the bullet, finding it hot, it was indeed fired.

"Now, check my pulse" she extended her wrist to them, Klaus softly pressed to then nod.

"... Vanya"

"I have to die at least once every six months, though last time I had spent nearly six years with no death, the lawsuit, threats and the beating got that covered up for me." She looked to the side. "Is that all?"

"No! Vanya you can't just disappear like that! You have a family that loves yo-" Five had stood up wanting to slam his hands on the table to startle her, just to have her do the same before him.

"My family wouldn't have taken me to court! Those were my secrets Allison and if you had read all the freaking book and not just your part you'd known in no part did I mention your name, I did send a copy to Patrick, because I was spiteful of the lawsuit. Yes Diego, that goes to you as well!" She sighed. "I was given a chance by you Five! A chance to have a new life without you guys! With no burden of my past mistakes, because no one knows who I am!"

"We can't leave you alone Vanya!" Five slammed his hands now. "YOU'RE MINE! YOU'RE MY SISTER, VANYA!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SHOT ME THEN!" The whole room fell under an uncomfortable silence. "All you had to do was knock me out, but you decided to pull the trigger. That killed me Five. Vanya's dead…"

"No you're not!"

"SHE IS!" she turned to grab her bag now that the rain was gone. "I'm not Vanya Hargreeves!" She shoved her ID in his face. "I'm Jane Doe, because I have no family! No one to claim my body, no one I trust! No one who knows who I am, and that stays. I have a chance at a happy life, let me have it."

With that said… she left.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's post is called 'Happy Ending'


End file.
